Naruto: A waring era story
by gameboy5432
Summary: Naruto is send to a country where he joins and leads a rebelio against the cruel damyo Tired of the same boring fanfics mine is diferent no character change plot twist or story modification the best naruto fanfic ever. Email
1. Chapter 1:The Return to the Hidden Leaf

_**Naruto: A warring era story**_

The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, this story takes place many years into the future of the naruto world.

Naruto currently is about 18 years old where this story begins.

Chapter one: The Return to the Hidden Leaf

It was a dark and silent night,and the Willage Hidden in the Leaves was sleeping.

Tsunade was as usual working late until she suddenly heard a knock obn the door.

It was Naruto who for Months has been gone on a mission.

-Naruto where the hell have you been boy(as she grabbed him by the neck)

-I sent you to take care of some bandits in the Country of Rivers and you and Sai disappear for months what the heeck happened?

-Now,now Granny Tsunade

-Don't granny Tsunade me

-I can't realy say, what Happened

-Either you spit it out or I'll force it out of you.

- OK OK(will I be safe hear)

Five minutes later outside Shizune suddenly heart a gigantic WHAT!!!!!! From Tsunade she quickly rushed to heard and at the same time heard what Naruto told Tsunade.

-Really Naruto I mean getting involved with such a thing there,now that's understandable but the thing that you did.

-Please granny Tsunade just don't tell anibody about this,at least until in can fix the problem

Tsunade repeted what Naruto just told her,the only problem was shizune heard it.

Shizune was walking down the street while saying to TON TON

-What she heard from Tsunade, and as she was walking by a field of flowers Ino who was collecting Night Jasmine overheard what she was saying.

By the next day it was the talk of the town of what Naruto did.

After that Naruto the next day was at Ichiraku everything was going well he had ordered ramen to go sow he could eat it at home.

He had sen a coin on the grownd and bent over to picke it up,whenn all of a sudden Rock Lee flyed above him and landing in a building in front(he was trying to surprise attack Naruto but Naruto dodge without meaning to the kick when he leaned to pick up the penny)

-Oi Bushy brown are you OK

-Hmmm Bushy Bron is dead, may he reast in peace.

Naruto turned arown but when he turned back rock Lee had woken up andande was all breathless and half dead

-kyaaaaaaaaa Bushie Brown is a ZOMBIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-I am not dead,you dodged my attack without looking as expected from Naruto-kun,I will not loose to you.

-Hee?what are you talking about

-Whenn I heard of what you did I cried and sworned not to loose to you.

-What what are yopu talking about?

-I will not loose to yoy

And Rocjk lee left

-Could he have found out (after thinking a few minutes)

-No impossible that's just LEE for you.

Naruto walked the street when suddenly he squashed a mosquito that was on his cheek

-Pesky Bugs

-I heard that

Naruto turned back it was him Shino and he looked pissed

-Shino,calm down it was and accident,really(am I gonna dye)

-Hmmmm you detected my tracker bug from ther beginning I'd expect nothing less from you.

And Shino takes his leave

-He?.What the heck is going around heard!!!!!

Sakura suddenly appeared naruto said sakura –chan feeling very happy ,Sakura at first open her armes to embrace him but at the last minute she punched him in the wall.

-Naruto said in his mind(Funny but I started to miss the sakura punch)

-naruto what the heckk have you been doing while you wherein the River Country?

Thenn all of a sudden kiba appeared saying

-Naruto your amazing,I never beleaved you had in in you?

Then others came along shikamaru said is troublesem but in vanted you to confirmed it

Ino-who whould have thought you got guts

Sakura said alright mister as she grabed his arm your going to tell me everything

-So your not gonna kill me?

-No first I'll hear your story thenn I'll kill you

- Kiba, I wanna hear the story so I'll be taking him

-No I will said LEE I must have a match with Naruto

Sakura said –o now he belongs to me,and after that she suddenly blushed,and as the rumor spread through konoha ,it started to get violent.

All of a sudden when tsunade heard of this she got up and when to stop this.Sayin by anny means necessary.

The moment later she returned to her office touck outt a giant axe and said to Shizune

You can never be to carefull and teenagers on hormones are dangerous.

The the entire konoha eleven asembeld in Tsunades office.

-What the hell happened out their

Ino said-well it's because of the rumores.

Sakura-Yes naruto did something while he was in River Country

Lee-I heard naruto defeated a thousand warriors there

Kiba-I heard that he seduced the princess there.

Naruto-No I didn't

Tsunade whatever did you do you should just say it now

Neji –sow he didn't tell you either

Tsunade then had a bullseye look on her face.

Naruto alright I'll tell you.


	2. Chapter 2:The River Country

_**Chapter2:-The River Country**_

Naruto sat own and started telling what happened in the River Country

Naruto: It all began when you send me on a mission to the River Country.

-The River Country is a small country that borders the Fire Nation and th Land of Lightning it has a link to the sea and because of that merchents from the fire Nation buy their stock from the River Coutry,however that country's feudal Lord was a wealthy man but not a kind one.

-The local Damyo hired the Hidden leaf shinobi saying that bandits whhere robbing him.

Tsunade said,;but what did bandits have to do whit the recent war in that country.

-Let me finish when I got to the bandits hideout I was attacked

Naruto was attacked by three warrior the first he punched down, the second he jumped over and attacked from behind the third was attacking naruto but all of a sudden he fell down.

-Hey are you alright? Asked the young ninja.

Thenn a young girl about naruto age came and said stop don't hurd my dad

-What your part of the bandits too

-Bandits? where not bandits.

-Thenn what are you?

We are this Country's Ninja.

Kiba-what your story is getting weird,and interesting please continue.\

Naruto-I followed her to their hideout but the hideout was infact a village ,where many where wounded and starving,this was no bandit army,it was a the populace of the Country's Ninja village.

I sat down and their chief Yoshida told me their story.(Yoshida was also the third one who attacked Naruto) the second and first where called Urhi and Tenchi.

-This Country became a very wealthy country because of The merchants from Fire Country,but when our feudal lord died his son took over.

-He was gready and started reasing the taxes .

-But he is a wealthy man why did he do it.

-He became wealthy after whe became poor by raising the taxes.

The people where starving and whe decided to send him a peticion,but we where refused and he decided to destroy his own country's ninja because we questiond his rule and sent his army against us his own Ninja.

-Why? Would he hire ninja from Konoha

-because he fears us although he outnumbers us he needs every soldier he has to control the country sow he decided to use Konoha.

-You don't have anything to do with this sow you better go where all dead anyway.

-that's right you should go you coward attacking a wounded person.( A girls voice was heard from outside)

Yoshida saidforgive my daughter Koi she cares for me a lot,I'm the only family she has

-You can leave if you want there's no hope for us all anyway

Naruto goth up looked around and said in anger what kind of leader are you,you should never give up.

-Even if you said that whe are 30 and they are 1000 we cannot win.

-Naruto said:wrong you are 31 now and we can win.

Yoshida looked up into his eyes and he saw hope Naruto said the same thing to the rest of the Village and suddenly they all regained hoped and started working on a plan.

Tsunade hu you motivated a village by yourself

Hinata:-As expected from Naruto-kun

To be continued in chapter three "The 31 ninja"


	3. Chapter 3:The 31 ninja

_**Chapter 3:The 31 ninja.**_

In the Hokages office Shizune vame in

-Tsunade-sama there's mesaj for you from the Lord of the Fire country

Tsunade angrily looked at shizune

-But it can wait.

-Now Naruto continue the story.

-yes after the rest where motivated whe planned the defense

Yoshida-Naruto this plan is good it's just that there numbers are to great and the one who will lead the attack will surrelu die.

Everyone looked with feer noone wanted or was able to do narutos plan.

Naruto thenn said don't worry I'll do it.

Everyone was shocked.

Yoshida thenn announced what task will each person have and they will operate in cells of two naruto was paired with Koi.

She wasn't to happy about this asying things like don'y get in my way

Naruto and koi had a relationship similar what Naruto had with sasuke.

Thenn Battle kame everyone was starting to have doubts one they saw the enemy

River shinobi-This is madness how can that Blond ninja expect to beat that army.

Yoshida sayd-shut up and watch you will see something unbelievable.

The River Country damyo Takamura loked at what would be what he thought a decisive victory.

Naruto thenn all of a sudden shouted:-Oi this is your last chance to surrender.

At wich Takamura angered shouted attack.

The army attacked the River shinobi.

Naruto thenn crossed his fingers and started to build up chakra at witch Koi was amazed.

Koi:-His chakra is amazing I've never felt so much not even father is this powerfull.

Naruto looked at the enemy and shouted Massive shadow clone jutsu.

The army that Naruto and the River Country Ninja faced numbered 1000.

But now The river country had 1032 warrior the odds where in their favour.

The two sides clashed,in a battle like this of equal numbers the quality off the warrior was decisive naruto was by far one of the strongest shinobi in the hidden leafe village and now with a thousand shadow clones backing him up the tide of the battle was decisive,

Naruto put his clones into a vedge and attacked Takamura's Army.

Takamura:-what is this?how could they be winning.

Thenn all of a sudden from behind the River Caountry shinobi attacked leaded by Yoshida.

At the same time Naruto ,Koi and naruto clones where battleing Takamaru's army

Koi:-your much stronger thenn I expected

Naruto:-Sowe are you!

All of a sudden a blade struck Koi and wounded her leving her to fall down her attacker was about to kill her

Koi-sow it ends.

But then Naruto stops the attacker and gives Koi a handsaying :-Oi be carefull!

After that he goes to continue the fight.

Takamaru attacked from bouth flanks ha no choice but to retrea the day has been won by Naruto and the Country of River Ninja.

But any victory comes with a price and the price for the River country shinobi wass small but it hurt great.


	4. Chapter 4: The moving on and the pain of

_**Chapter 4: The moving one and the pain of victory.**_

The Victory was decisive as Takamaru had to retreat to his castle.

Meanwhile back with naruto the victories Ninja should have been celebrating but in fact there where all praying,becauseout of the few warriors of theriver ninja that where wounded their leader Yoshida was amongst them.

Yoshida sama yu can't dye said one of the ninja,

Yoshida:said I'm not going to but it will take while for me to be att full strength so one of you will have to lead us because time is of the essence.

They all held a meething ecept Naruto who decided to watch the camp

Kopi came up to him;we are decideing our leader until my father regains his mstrengh why aren't you there?

Naruto:-It's non of my business,me a stranger has no place there

Koi:-What are you talking about whe won today because off you,we need you

An before she knew it she was an inch from his face they bouth backed of embaresed .

Then one of the ninja came and said Naruto-sama Koi-sama the council summones you

There Yoshida leaning said :Naruto the council and I have decided that until I become strong again a new leader is needed we have decide that you will lead us only you Koi have not shared an opinion

Koialright, but if we loose I'll kick your ass

Naruto-:Ha don't waste your breath I don't intend to loose.

After Naruto left Yoshida and the council started talking

-s it alright Yoshida-sama

-The law says that the strongest will be the leader

-It's not that it's your daughter Koi and Naruto are always fighting

-Maybe she likes him

Yoshida-:Maybe but you know I always wanted a son and they say that if you do not have the son you desired he will come from another family to marry your daughter

The next day naruto woke up late because of exhaustion and some battle bruises the village asked wath to do he said: he must strike at the castle and end the war

To which everyone cheared.

Shikamaru: so you then became part of a revolution? How troublesome!

Naruto:For once Shikamaru I agree with you 

Tsunade took out a bottle of sake and some popcorn and everybody heard her eating the popcorn.

Shizune:Tsunade-sama what are you doing

Tsunade :Oh sorry,you guys want some

Everyone else said NO

Shino: But Naruto you said that the leader was wounded who became the temporary leaeder

(Naruto didn't tell them that he wass named as leader of the ninja)

Naruto:Oh his daughter Koi

Kiba:Koi? Sow it's a woman, heee you met a girl no wonder you din't hurry to come back

Hinata thenn started imagineing naruto and Koiin an lovers passionate moment

Hinata(No way naruto-kun would do something like that)

Naruto:Oi hinata are you ok your face is allred

Hinata:Oh I'm fine

Naruto Really don't strain yourself.

The rest of the romm stared at Naruto

Kiba:he you really are a lady killer

Naruto: Stop joking already?

Tsunade :Enough of this I wanna hear the rest of the story!

Naruto:Alright here's what happenes next…………………


	5. Chapter 5:Takamaru Strikes Back

_**Chapter 5:Takamaru Strikes Back**_

Tsunade said so naruto what happened next?

Kiba:Yeah this is getting interesting like "Romance of the three Kingdoms".

Lee:-Yes I am most interested in the story now.

Shikamaru:It's troublesome but I wanna hear the rest of it

Sakura:Youd better not stop now

Naruto:But I'm tired and I got to go to the bathromm

Sakura:Hold it in and tell the story.

Naruto became verry scared.

Hinata said:You should continue Naruto-Kun.She also said to herself( I wanna know who this Koi is).

Naruto :Alright after the battle we decided to go and attack the castle but Takamaru was also ploting his next move.

Takamaru inside his lair vas discussing vith his lieutenants

Takamaru:This is outrageos!How could those bothersome insects defeat me and my army?.whenn this is all over I shall unleashe such terror across the land that no one ill ever question my reign again!

Takamaru lietenants where all horrified but all agreed out of fear from his wrath

Takamaru said to leave him alone.

Then behind him a shadowy figure appeared

Takamaru:Benawi you should stop sneaking up on me like that

Benawi my apologies Lord Takamaru.

Takamru:-what do you sugest I do benawi?

Benawi:The rebels should stop if you listen to their demands.

Takamaru:that I will not do the money gain is far to great to let it simply be taken away

-anyway I ordered you to kill their leader and you failed yourmission and what happened with the ninja The Hidden Leaf sent hear?

Benawi:From what inteligente I gathered the rebels have a new leader that is stronger then the old one.

Takamatu:And who is that said leader?

Benawi:the ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village

Takamaru:What damn the fire country I sent for armed aid and they give it to my enemy,the insolence!

Benawi:Rest assured I will deal personnaly and with the upmost pleasure of thie new threat.

Takamaru:thenn I have nothing left to say

He thenn said in his own mind:Benawi is like an anaconda who jumps from the water and attacks his prey that is why I call him the River Country Water Dragon.

-One more thing Benawi that girl who is the former rebel leaders daughter what is her name?

Benawi:Koi,sir

Takamaru:yes,don't kill her ,I plan to make her my personnal concubine when this is all over.

Benawi understood sir

Takamaru:what battle plan do you say we should take

Benawi:for let us rest and reorganize our troop milord

Takamaru very well.

It was night time while they were discussing this but as day broke a single warrior could be seen on a hill top next to the castle that was naruto and behind him the river country Ninja who where ready to fight.


	6. Chapter 6:The Calm before the storm

_**Chapter 6 The Calm before the storm**_

The rebel army was on a hill overlooking the castle but unlike before it wasn't jus a small group of warrior but it had grown in scale for you see when news of an uprising reached the ears of the people they had left their homes and came with their pitchforks, and plows to join the rebellion.

But this upriseing was different from others because the people where organized into squads of four each with a squad keader who was a ninja, four squads was a pluton four platons an battalion and four battalions was a divison .

There where in all five divisions and each one had a commander.

The stronghest was Narutos Personal Division lead by koi the other four where lead in the following order and name.

Earth division by:the elder called Genn,

Water division by:Tenchi

Fire divison by : the village healer Shamano

Wind division:lead by a man called Urhi

Curaj division:lead by Koi( this is Also Naruto's personnel army group)

The army itself was also very well equipt because Naruto had orderd that the armor and swords from the dead defeated soldiers of Takamura be taken of them before they be buried.

As a result the uprising was now an army an ordered disciplined well organized,with a good command chain fighting force.

The division commanders along with Yoshida who was still sick where all in a tent discussing the coming battle.

Tenchi: Man this small army of ninja has quickly become a massive fighting machine,that Naruto is a really huge army.

Urhi: That's right with an army like this we will definetly win, maybe they won't eve fight the will just surrender.

Genn: Do not be so confiden't of victory the war is not over yet.

Koi: Whait Genn-san with an army like this we will definetly winn.

Tenchi:That's right

Urhi:-YOU ARE JUST ALWYS A NEGATIVIST

Yoshida:Young ones do not question your elders!  
Koi: But Father your being overworied what would naruto say if he saw you like that

Naruto: I'd say he is perfectly right!

Everyone in the room turned their viewsw towards Naruto as he walked in the room

Genn:Naruto-han(han like sama meens honorouble one or like mister)

Tenchi:Naruto Tell them that the shouldn't worry so much

Urhi:Yeah tell them

Naruto:Actually I agree with them

Koi:what!?!

Naruto :if we are to reckless we will loose and the people who followed and believed in us will all die


	7. Chapter 7:the silent’s ends and the firs

_**Chapter 7 the silent's ends and the first thunder is heard**_

Koi:what are you saying with so many people who have joined us how can we loose

Yoshida:everybody silence listen Naruto is the leader you should hear him out.

Naruto:Thank you yoshida-san

-Our numbers are great that is true nut what worries me is the fact that our numbers are are problem.

Urhi:what do you mean

Naruto:Our troops have grown from 31 to over 1000 in just two weeks

-There has beeen no time to train them nore do we have any siege tools other thenn some ladders whe made

Hearing this Koi Tenchi Urhi all suddenly realised he was right.

Naruto:if it was in an open feald the the shear number of our troops whould have been enough but Takamaru is Keeping His forces inside a castle which is easy to defend and also he has veteran soldiers of the last battle while our troops barely know how to hold a blade

Genn:if it would have only been our original force of 30 we could have assassinated Takamaru and all this would have ended quickly but as our army grew we are now forced toattack his castle

Yoshida:If we are not carefull then even if we win we will loose to many men.

-this country will be severely weakend because of this. Sow we cannot hope to succeed by attacking the castle.

Genn:but neither can we keep the war going on.

Koi:why is that?  
Naruto:because the longer this war goes on The Five great nations might use the excuse of helping Takamaru as on oportunaty to start another great shinobi war,there is much in the balance here.

Hearing him Koi coulnd't believe herself Naruto although he seemed like a knucklehead he was in fact a very serious person and to mature for himself.

Naruto:-we will take a break then discuss what to do and tomorrow we shell put the plan in action.

Naruto thenn left to go take a nap.

Koi:Woah! He sure is something isn't

That coment made every eye look at Koi suspiciously.

Koi:what?

Tenchi:heeee you like him!

Koi:suddenly blushed at this and said of course not.

But the others just nodded is disbelief

Yoshida who was Hoi Father said:Well I wouldn't mind him as a a son-in-law.

At that thought Koi Blushed Like crazy said Ooooooo dad you idiot and left the room.

Tenchi,Urhi left the room and genn Shaman and yoshida left to stay

Genn:Yoshida were youy serious about that

Yoshida:Of course,my daughter is now a woman and she is a very beautiful woman(Koi was the prettiest of the ninja in the village she had long Brown hair blue eyes and a blue kimono with a white cape, )

-soon she should marry and have children of her own and that Naruto would make a splendid son-in-law,don't you agree.

Genn:Yes you have a pint

Shaman:Koi seems smitten with him but I wonder if he feels the same and besides where would they life.

Yoshida:that is up to them I do not have a problem with her going To the Hidden Leqf Village as long as she is happy!

Thenn all of sudden a man kame into the room saying

Naruto-sama ,Yoshida-sama terrible news Naruto got up and said:-What is it?


	8. Chapter 8:The Silents Breaks, the clouds

_**Chapter 8 The Silents Breaks, the clouds start thundering **_

The ninja scout that entered the room made everybody feel uneasy.

Yoshida:Cach your breath boy and teel us what is happening.

Scout:He he Sorry but you should come look at what the enemy is doing

Naruto called the others and went outside there he looked through a telescope at the enemy.

There he saw that they were assembling outside the castle

Naruto:HM? There preparing to defend the castle! So what's so big about that?

The Ninja scout:No Naruto-han look at the roof

Naruto pointed the telescope at the roof and what he saw confused him

Naruto:EH? There inflating a giant ballon and their loading it with something

Urhi:Maybe the will use it in Battle?

Tenchi:That doesn't make any sense

Genn:No there are running away

Koi and Naruto in unison:What!!!!!!!!

Yoshida(while coughing ):Takamaru is planning to flee to to the Lightning Country to the west

Naruto:Why the lightning Country

Yoshida:Takamaru pretended to be neutral but he has been secretly forgeing an alliance with the Lightning Country in case he looses his rule.

I bet he is planning to return with an army.

Naruto:That bastard he said he was loyal to the fire country! Wait! How do you know this?

Yoshida:I was his military adviser afterall

Naruto:oh sorry!

Koi:what do we do if he escapes all is lost.

Naruto:How much time do you think we have until he is ready to leave?

Genn:I'd say about 30 minutes

At that everybody looked in horror to winn a battle in 30 minutes was almost impossible

Naruto after looking at how everybody was sow depressed thenn said:

-what is wrong with you guys if 30 minutes is all we have thenn we will win the war in 29 minutes.

At that everyone hopes was up.

Naruto alright:here is the plan we don't have time to break through sow this is what we will do

Koi you take command of the army and attack the front understood

Koi:Me!!!!!!!! But you knucklehead are the commander ,I can't do this

Koi all of a sudden was shaking with doubt over this Naruto seeing her put his hand on her shoulder and said :Koi calm down I believe in you and everything will be alright.

At this Koi blushed and said:alright for you I'll do my best and they bouth looked into each others eyes and where interrupted by Yoshida coughing wich made bouth of them Blush.

Naruto:Tenchi ,Urhi,Genn you are with me,we will sneak in the back and stop than ballon from takeing of and capture Takamaru.

Yoshida(saying to himself:Even under a crisis he can stay calm and plot the next move this boy is a natural born leader!!)

Naruto:alright let's do this

At to wich everybody said yeahhh and started the plan.

Koi took control of the army and started the attack while Naruto left with tenchi Urhi and Genn for the surprise attack from behind

Koi said to herself:"everyone come back and Naruto you especially be carefull" while a teer was cryed from her eye.


	9. Chapter 9:The Storm has started and yosh

_**Chapter 9 The Storm has started and the yoshida's flower meets Takamaru's Snake**_

_**Koi needs a miracle to win.**_

Koi was leading the attack on the front of the castle while Naruto Urhi Tenchi and genn where sneaking inside the castle from behind.

The regular army stood ready to fight Koi.

Koi seeing this she made a handsign and said: Water Style Water boolet and the soildiers before her where blown away.

Koi:alright first battalion to the left ,second battalion to the right the Castle's soldiers along clashed with the rebels.

Koi was doing well until a cloud ninja who was working for Takamaru appeared.

She said: Sow your Yoshida's brath.

Koi who are you:My names Hebi and I command this area of the castle.

And with that Hebi took out his whip and said:Ninja art 100 lashes.

Koi:Water style water barrier wich she used to block the attack.

Hebi thenn started to move in for a close quarte attack and said Ninja art Hell whip Koi dodged the attack but the air pressure from the blow made her be blowned back 4 feet.

Hebi:ninja art Spiral sonic whip at which Hebi made hs whip twist in a spiral which made a noise and a shock wave that hit koi with all it's might

Koi(This bastard is strong)

Hebi approached Koi and said I'd expect something maore from the daughter of Yoshida but it seems that here you die and you let your comrades down

Koi seeing this said to herself my situacion is hopeless, this is where I die.

But thenn She remembered that this had happened before just a few weeks ago it seemed that she and her village seemed that they where going to die, but then Naruto came and he changed everything .

Thenn she remembered what she promised to Naruto:

"Koi you take command of the army and attack the front understood

I believe in you and everything will be alright"

Hebi:seeing that she was silent asked :What have you accepted your death.

Koi:No, I will not loose this battle.

Hebi hearing this charged her and said:You little brat I will kill you

Ninja art Devils' whip and lashed with all his might at Koi

Koi was hit from all sides and whip marks toored her clouse and made her spil blood ant fall on her knees but just as she was down on her knees hebi suddenly drooped the whip and started bleading badly And said:I lost


	10. Chapter 10:A last minute victory and  th

_**Chapter 10 A last minute victory and the real battle begins**_

Hebi:how can this be

Hebi was impaled from bellow by a kunai that hit his heart.

Koi:he bullseye!

Hebi looked mamzed and he noticed that the kunai was not onle in his heart but also in was soaking wet.

Hebi: How when did you had the time to do this technic.

Koi when you attacked me with that devil whipp of yours I intentionatly didn't try to fight back and while I was being whipped I formed the hand signs necessary so my water could move the kunai with enough peed to strike at your heart

Hebi:You did this while at the same time you resisted the pain of my attack heh you truly are Yoshida's child I am sorry for insulting you.

But what made you so determined

Koi:Because Naruto was counting on mee and I didn't want to let him down.

Hebi:this Naruto must be your lover he's a lucky man.

Koi at this blushed like crazy and said he's not my lover but hedi died with a smile on his face.

While koi continued to blush and as she wanted to rest she couldn't because the fight between her army and the castle guards was still going on

Koi:I've got more things to do (while fighting a castle soldier)Naruto now it is all up to you.

Naruto ,Urhi, Tenchi and Genn where all runnig through a tunnel

Naruto:come on guys a little more and we reach the roof.

How much do ve have Genn-sann if memory serves I think that beyond this tunnel is the roof.I HOPE.(genn was a pretty old man but a talented healer like sakura,shizune, or tsunade that's why he went with Naruto's group)

The arrived at a big gate which said roof

But at the same time two pairs of shuriken came which naruto deflected with his kunai.

Above a pair of twins appeared.

I am Uri, and I am Bo.

At those names Naruto all of a sudden fell down and started to laugh with tears the twins then asked:What's so funny.

Naruto:Your names are Uri and Bo so togheter you guys are Uribo(which means little piggy in Japanese).

At that comment Tenchi Genn and urhi all started laughing with tears as well.

The twins:stop laughing already.

At wich Naruto said: OK I'm sorry Uribo(and laugh)

Urhi:Did we heart your fealings Uribo?kyshahaha

Tenchi:why don't you just change your names Uribo?khhhhhhaha.

Uri:yeah Bo why don't we?

Bo:Because our parents named us and our parents decisions are sacred!!!!!

And while they where arguing Naruto and Co tried to slip by them but Uri and bo stopped them with Shuriken and tried to strike them but the group dodged.

Uri and Bo: Our orders are to let no one but the leader through so he can fight him

At this Naruto said Tenchi, Urhi you stay and deal with these guys.Genn you two.

Genn:naruto I am a healer you will nead my assistance, don't worry I'm pretty tough and besides they looked like trouble and Tenchi and urhi will need you also Koi will need you cause she will be wounded by the time she reaches us.

Genn Tenchi and Urhi all said understood and Naruto thenn entered the gate and saw the Ballon and who was guarding it

Benawi:So you finnaly arrived Shinobi of the Hidden leaf Village, I am Benawi Rogue ninja of the river country

Naruto:let's get this going.


	11. Chapter 11:The finnal clash Hidden leafs

_**Chapter 11 The finnal clash Hidden leafs Yellow Hurricane VS The River country Taifun**_

Naruto and Benawi where stareing into each others eyes.

Meanwhile downstairs Koi has defeated the castles soldiers and was advancing towards the roof once at the door there she saw Tenchi and Urhi battleing the twins Urii and Bo.

Genn:everybody stay back less you get cought in the croos fire.

Meanwhile with naruto and Benawi.

Benawi :when I saw you you made 100 shadow clones.Will you use the same trick again?

Naruto probably not you're the tipe of opent against more than 7 or 8 would be only a waist of chakra.

Benawi: so be it.

Naruto made 4 clones and attacked.

Benawi defeated the first one with a karate move the second one he blew a fire ball at the third dodged his attacked and while the third jumped the fourth and naruto were making the Rasengan and Benawi managed to dodge and destroy the fourth clone.

Benawi:Hmph I expected you to be more of a challenge and began strangleing him but all of a sudden Naruto Disapeared.

Benawi: A shadow clone then where is he.He looked up and down left and right but he was nowhere thenn all of a sudden a pair of hands grabbed his legs and four clones jumped out of the Roofs floor and did the Naruto Uzumaki Barrage on Benawi .

Benawi was badli hurt while he got up he started to laugh.

Naruto:what's so funny?

Benawi:Hehehe. I had my doubts at first but it really is you

Naruto:HE?

Benawi: A blonde ninja who appears to be loudmouth and uses shadow clones as his weapon it really is you Uzumaki Naruto The hidden leafs Yellow Huricane.

The one who is rumoed to be the stronghets in his village.

Heh I am happy because it's been a long time since I had a worthy opponent.

Benawi makes a hand seal and thenn all of a sudden white fire starts to come from his boddy.

And Naruto is it by a fire ball and blown 6 feet back almost of the roof of the castle.

Naruto: what is this?

Benawi:This is my bloodline limit fire and lightning combine to creat angel fire

Benawi said:heh what's the mather can't take the heat Yellow hurricane

Naruto kept his face down the all of a sudden started to jump from joy and constantly shoude alright.

Benawi:What's the matter did I hit you that bad?

Naruto: NO no no it's just because I'm happy that I'm famous in other Country's

The hidden leafs yellow hurricane man that sounds so cool and I'm now a cool guy.

Just thenn naruto fell down from pain by Benawi attack.

Naruto:ow tha hurt

Benawi : The Yellow hurricane is also seat to be hyperactive and extremely annoying and stupid gues those rumors are true.

Naruto:dam I can barely move but now looks like I'm gonna have to get serious.

Naruto was badly injured but he managed to form some hand seals and his right hand started fo form a sealing justsu

Naruto:Ninja art Demon fox Transformation.

He thenn stroke his stomac with his right arm and unleashed an massive amount of Nine tails chakra.

Benawi: this kid chakra is unbelieavebull hehe this will be the greatest fight I will have ever took.

Just thenn Takamaru said Benawi enough of this let us escape you fool

Hearing this Benawi got angry and shot a ball of angel fire that killed takamaru and destroyed the plane.

Naruto:you bastard you killed yoyur own master.

Benawi:Shut up onluly one will leave this roof alive


	12. Chapter 12:Battle of the Giants, TwoScl

_**Chapter 12: Battle of the Giants, TwoS-class Ninja clash. **_

Naruto:You killed your master you monster

Benawi:Shut up sooner or later I would have killed that fat bastard so I could be damiyo of this Country.

That aside you really are the container of the Nine tail fox as they say

Naruto:I don't like to use this jutsu it causes me great pain makes me very angry and each time I use it my live is shortened by a little.

However I will need plenty of chakra for spped and strength to penetrate that angel fire of your and even more for the jutsu I will perform.

Benawi: I've wayted for this all my life a single cross of our attcks and the winner will be determined

Naruto just stared at him in silence

Benawi: Point taken let us procede .

Benawi thenn started to make an incrediblely powrfull and bright ball almost like a miniature sun. He called Ninja art Supernova

Naruto did the same thing by making three clones nad made thw Wind release:Rasengan which over time he finally mastered

Both ninja charged at each other and jumped douzens of feet into the air,they eliminated the distance of ownly a few feet and their jutsus clashed The wind rasengan and the supernova clashed with each other

In that monet the background became white as both ninja looked at each other and Benawi who has never smiled for years had smiled and said alright.

The seen then changed to A few miles above where a great blinding light and a great gust of wind clhased.

Everyone heard and seen it Yoshida who was at the camp lying in bed from his wounds.

Genn koi and tenchi and Urhi who by now have defeated the twins and were being healed by Genn.

At that monnt Koi broke down the gate there she sw Naruto lyin beatet on the ground and Benawi. Standing a few feet a way from him.

Koi screame NARUTO!!!!!!1 as she ra to hug him.

Tenchu,Urhi Genn and the rest of the soldiers rushed to protect Naruto from Benawi

But Benawi thenn said:Do not be saddened he has ownly fainted from the fight which has tired him down.

Benawi then bursted into flames and started burning

With his last words he said:When he wakes up thank him for me because he has given me the death I have always wanted that of a warrior That child is to great to be a simple ninja one he will probably the next hiiden leaf Hokage and maybe the greatest of the all.

And with that Benawi burned completely and the wing scattered his remains

Naruto thenn woke up and said whats; happened?

At wich Koi began to cry hugged him from happiness

Naruto: and that's what happened in The River Country

Back at the Hokage's mansion Naruto had just finished the story only by now the rest of the Konoha eleven had gathered popcorn sodas candy and chips and where eating them while listening to narutos soty

Naruto: saying in his mind "OH man is this a movie theather "

Shikamaru:whery nice naruto now tells us the truth

Naruto:this is what happened

Neji:impossible right tsunade sama

Tsunade:I'm afraid not in fact recebtly I have hjust receive aletter of notice of the recent civil;e war in The River Country nd a later from The nem Damyo Lord Yoshida in which he thanked me for lendind him Naruto to help with the war.

At this the whole room was amazed………………………


	13. Chapter 13:Aftermath new story and surpr

_**Chapter 13 Aftermath new story and surprise**_

Lee:Incredible to face such oponets to have such an adventure I am so jealous

Kiba:Heh that was quit a great story

Kakashi:I on one hand am not surprised.

Jirayia:As expected from my disciple

At this the hole room was in shock even tsunade

Naruto:Kakashi-sensei errosennin when did you get here then they said about the time when you said that you made 1000 shadow clones.

Sakura:o thenn(even now they give me the creeps)

Naruto:well guys I'm going to get some ramen you guys coming?

Sure said and the all went to Ichiraku.

Just as they left the mansion a party of five from the River Country entered the mansion and went to tsunades office.

Tsunad:so you guys are the one that Naruto helped, (tsunades in her mind:I sent him their to help th damyo not overthrough him)

Genn:yess we thank you very much for that.

Tsunade:wasn't there a girl with you

Genn:You mean koi

Tenchi:She must have gone to look for Naruto

And all of the river ninja snikeared.

Tsunade(narutos really a ladies man good thing he doesn't kno it himself)

So why are you here.

Well lord Yoshida has retired from active duty and now Koi is our leader and sow we'd like you to approve.

Tsunade: Of what?

Genn:of this. Genn gave her a piece of paper.

Tsunade: we asked that you approve and aknolege the becoming ohf Koi to be Damyo,but you don't need my approval for this.

Genn:Keep reading

Tsunade:and also you…………….. WHAT!!! NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto suddenly sneazed and said someone must be talking about me

Choji: So why did you stayed in that country for so long?

Naruto:They needed me to help me rebuild the place.

Neji:Sow what happened with that girl Koi?

Hinata(I want to know to)

Sakura:Yeah don't keep us on the edge

Naruto:Her she is back in The River Country and will probably damyo someday after her dad dies.

Kiba:Heeee I bet she was really pretty with long black hear and a kimono

Naruto:Yeah how do you know

Kiba then pointed to the seat next to her and there koi was

Naruto:Kyahh!! Koi what are you doing here

Koi:that's cruel Naruto after I came all this way to see you.

Sakura:Naruto you are the worst,Hinata yes being so rude to a girl.

At wich Sakura and Hinata all went to greet he.

Koi welcomed them and Hinata and Sakura said let's be friends and she agried.

Jiraiya then said miss what is your releationship with my student.

Koi:OH that I am his fiancee

At Wich inner sakua suddenly said What!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata:suddenly fainted out of shock Neji went to try and wake her and Kiba grabbing naruto from behind sayd you said that don't have girlfriend but you return with a wife and such a pretty one I'm so jealous!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto:Kiba stop I can't bread

Thenn all of a sudden Tsunade Came running screaming Naruto what the heck were you doing in that Country this says your engaged to Koi…………………..

If you want me to write another story sent an email at

to writed a sequel


End file.
